musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Rotten Sound
Rotten Sound is a grindcore band from Vaasa, Finland, formed in 1993. The band comprises vocalist Keijo Niinimaa, guitarist Mika Aalto, bassist Kristian Toivainen and drummer Sami Latva. The band has released eight studio albums and "earned a reputation for being one of the most intense bands on the Scandinavian death metal/grindcore scene". |title=Rotten Sound Biography|last=Henderson|first=Alex|publisher=allmusic.com}} History Formation, Under Pressure and Drain (1993–2000) Rotten Sound was founded by guitarist Mika Aalto in Vaasa, Finland, in 1993. The group started recordings in 1994, releasing the single Sick Bastard through Genet label. Their subsequent underground releases, between singles and EPs, included 1995's Psychotic Veterinarian on SOA, 1996's Loosin' Face on Anomie, and 1997's Splitted Alive on IDS. Rotten Sound's first full-length album, Under Pressure, was released by Repulse Records (a Spanish label) in 1998 and was followed by Drain (also on Repulse) in 1999. This album was also the debut of second guitarist Juha Ylikoski. In early 2000, the band signed with American Necropolis Records, a subsidiary Deathvomit label for release the EP Still Psycho, which included a cover of Carcass' "Reek of Putrefaction". |title=Still Psycho > Review|last=Kott|first=Paul|publisher=allmusic.com}} Paul Kott of Allmusic praised the album saying, "Rotten Sound does a good job, and although the audio production does leave something to be desired, the finished product is well worth listening to for any fan of earlier death metal and more recent grindcore. The video segments are very well-produced, with fantastic live audio recording, multiple camera angles, and good edits." The band toured in Europe to promote the album, along with label mates Hateplow, In Aeturnum and Malevolent Creation. ''Murderworks'' and Exit (2001–2005) Rotten Sound release their second full-length, Murderworks, in 2002. The Allmusic reviewer Alex Henderson stated, "This 2002 release gives the listener no room to breathe; from start to finish, Murderworks is an exercise in sensory assault for the sake of sensory assault." |title=Murderworks > Review|last=Henderson|first=Alex|publisher=allmusic.com}} For the album's promotion, the group headline a European tour, titled Murdering Europe, with support of two Czech bands, Fleshless and Lykathea Aflame. They also toured Europe during June 2003, along with Hateplow and Debauchery. In May 2004, Rotten Sound teamed up with Circle of Dead Children, Phobia and Strong Intention for US Grind the East Coast tour. The band's fourth studio album, Exit, was recorded at Soundlab studio in Örebro, Sweden with engineer Mieszko Talarczyk and mastered at the Cutting Room. Shortly after their release, the album peaked at number 22 on the Finnish album charts. In March 2005, the band teamed up with Disfear for a co-headline Scandinavian tour. ''Consume to Contaminate'' and Cycles (2006-2007) In January 2006, the band has embarked to European Tour dubbed the "Grind Your Face Off Tour 2006" in support of reissued Murderworks released on January 6, 2006 The "Grind Your Face Off Tour" extends for four weeks across European along with Sayyadina. They released their an eight-song mini-CD Consume to Contaminate on June 7, 2006 via Spinefarm Records. Rotten Sound has supported Malevolent Creation on their European Tour in early 2007. In July 2007, they enter the studio later in July to begin recording their fifth studio album Cycles which was released on January 9, 2008 via Spinefarm Records. The album was recorded and mixed with Janne Saksa at Kantola and Sound Supreme studios. Mastering was handled by Pelle Henricsson at Tonteknik Studios. The first song "The Effects" was posted on their Myspace page. ''Napalm'' and Cursed (2009-2011) In November 2009, the band have signed a new record deal with Relapse Records to release their follow-up studio album of Cycles. Keijo Niinimaa commented: Rotten Sound was released an EP entitled Napalm on March 30, 2010 via Relapse Records. It features three new tracks in addition to three Napalm Death covers. Rotten Sound also join with Aborted and The Red Chord for the "Machines of Grind" tour, a three-week co-headlining European tour. This tour will kick-off in mid-April and also include stops at the Neurotic Death Fest and Revolution Fest Open Air. The three bands were also co-headline through the United Kingdom April 18th through 22nd as the "Terrorizer Tour-ture" as presented by Terrorizer Magazine. In December 2010, Rotten Sound has announced that their sixth studio album Cursed will be release on March 15, 2011 via Relapse Records (except in Finland, where it will arrive on March 16, 2011 through Fullsteam Records). It was recorded at Nordic Audio Labs and is lyrically themed around the six curses of mankind. Rotten Sound headlined the "Cursed to Tour" in April-May in Germany. This month-long tour, in support of their sixth studio album Cursed, also includes Trap Them, Gaza, The Kandidate, and Haust. Following this tour, Rotten Sound will head to Japan for the Kabuto Metal Fest alongside Morbid Angel and The Haunted. ''Species at War'' (2012-2015) In January 2012, Rotten Sound have announced the Grind Over Europe Tour 2012. Set to kick off on February 24th in Barcelona, Spain, the band was toured through 16 cities over a three week period with label-mates Exhumed and powerviolence group Magrudergrind. Rotten Sound were toured in support of the band's sixth studio album "Cursed," issued in early 2011 via Relapse Records. In November 2012, Rotten Sound has signed to Season of Mist to an European deal. The band's next EP Species at War , was recorded at Nordic Audio Labs this past summer and was mixed and mastered by drummer Sami Latva at Latva Studios and released on January 18, 2013 on CD, etched vinyl and digital. Keijo Niinimaa says: ''Abuse to Suffer'' (2015-present) On December 2, 2015, Rotten Sound has released a teaser for their latest album Abuse to Suffer which was released on March 18th, 2016 worldwide through Season of Mist. Members ;Current members *Keijo Niinimaa (aka "G") – vocals (1993–present) *Mika Aalto (aka "Q") – guitar (1993–present) *Sami Latva – drums (2006–present) *Kristian Toivainen – bass (2010–present) ;Former members *Masa Kovero – bass (1994) *Ville Väisänen – drums (1994) *Kai Hahto (aka "K") – drums (1995–2006) *Juha Ylikoski (aka "J") – guitar (1998–2001) *Pekka Ranta – bass (1998–2000) *Mika Häkki (aka "H") – bass (2000–2003) *Toni Pihlaja – bass (2003–2009) *Jani Hirvonen – Guitar / Bass Discography ;Studio albums *1997 – Under Pressure (Repulse/Revenge) *1998 – Drain (Repulse/S.O.A.) *2002 – Murderworks (Autopsy Stench/Necropolis/Century Media/Relapse) *2005 – Exit (Spinefarm/No Tolerance/Willowtip) *2008 – Cycles (Spinefarm) *2011 – Cursed (Relapse) *2015 - Abuse to Suffer (Season of Mist) ;Extended plays *1995 – Sick Bastard (Genet) *1995 – Psychotic Veterinarian (S.O.A.) *1996 – Loosin' Face (Anomie) *2000 – Still Psycho (Necropolis/Merciless) *2006 – Consume to Contaminate (Spinefarm/Power It Up) *2010 – Napalm (Relapse) *2013 – Species at War (Season of Mist, Relapse) ;Splits *1997 – Spitted Alive Split with Control Mechanism (I.D.S.) *2001 – 8 Hours of Lobotomy Split with Unholy Grave (M.C.R.) *2003 – Seeds of Hate Split with Mastic Scum (Cudgel Agency) ;Singles *2011 – Curses (Fullsteam Records) ;Compilations *2003 – From Crust 'Til Grind (Century Media) (Contains tracks from Sick Bastard, Psychotic Veterinarin, Loosin' Face and Still Psycho) ;DVDs *2004 – Murderlive (Spinefarm) *2010 – Live at Obscene Extreme 2007 (Relapse) References External links * Official website * Facebook * Twitter * Myspace * Bandcamp Category:Bands Category:Grindcore bands Category:Deathgrind bands Category:Finnish death metal bands Category:Musical groups established in 1993 Category:Musical quartets Category:Relapse Records artists Category:Season of Mist artists